nickelodeon_rugratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minka Kropotkin
Minka Kropotkin is the wife of Boris Kropotkin, the mother of Didi Pickles and Ben Kropotkin, mother-in-law of Stu and Elaine, and the maternal grandmother of Tommy and Dil. Characteristics Minka is Boris's wife, Didi & Ben's mother, as well as Tommy & Dil's grandmother and also Elaine & Stu's mother-in-law. She's of the Jewish faith, she's a loving grandmother even to Angelica (technically, she would be) and like her husband has some trouble saying some things to the children in English. Like her long-time husband, she is originally from the "Old Country," but unlike Boris she doesn't seem to be from a poor family. She was most likely from a hard-working family. Most of what is true about Boris also applies to Minka, except that Minka doesn't believe in many of the stories that Boris tells. She tends to be more agreeable to whatever is happening, now. However she is skeptical on some things, such as in on "Mother's Day", Didi attempted to take her to her favorite spa for Mother's Day. However, Minka was not very comfortable taking a mud bath with strangers and didn't like the idea of paying so much for mud when she says "You can get mud for free in your own backyard." She's hinted to be a bit of bad cook at some things, such as her borscht. Her husband whispered to Stu "It tastes like glue, but what do I know. I've been eating it for 60 years". She and Boris tend to argue over their differences over traditions. At one time she shouts "This ISN'T the old country, Mr. No-Chocolate Cake", meaning that she believes he needs to mind his own business. She adores her grandsons and dotes on them, calling them the "dumplings". She, like Trixie was with Lou, tends to be the voice of reason and the one who tells the truth. One example could be in "Toys In the Attic", when they think they've lost Tommy and Angelica, Boris comes back saying he found them. However, when Minka goes relieved to see them, she suddenly becomes angrily and says sarcastically, "Good work there, Mr. Columbo. Except you forgot one thing". When he asks what, she shouts out that he picked up the wrong kids, pointing out these two children look nothing like Tommy and Angelica. She also likes to keep things clean, however the only thing she can't clean are Boris' glasses for Passover wine which is seen in "A Passover Story". She has her own glasses from Vilnius, hinting that she may be from Lithuania. This infuriates her how Boris won't let her clean his glasses. Just like her daughter Didi, In All Grown Up she's first mentioned in "Blind Man's Bluff". She had to take care of her sister Cidl, who is probably old enough. Then she makes her first appearance in the show in the episode "Rachel, Rachel" when she's leaving Boris to Stu and Didi's house because he forgot their 52nd Wedding anniversary. Then Boris got back to his loving wife to forgive him. As it's revealed in the same episode, Minka's family were rich, her father was a butcher. When they went bankrupt, they moved to New York for a better future. Five years later Boris and Minka got married. She is voiced by Melanie Chartoff. Trivia *She is a beloved wife, mother and grandmother. She really loves her grandchildren, even Angelica, who's not actually her granddaughter. *Minka knew about Melinda's (Chas's first wife) tragedy, because she was also sad when Chas revealed to Chuckie his biological mother in "Mother's Day". *Boris and Minka visit their daughter very often because they probably live close to each other. When they want to relax and stress-out from city's bustle and hustle they go to their wooden country-side house. *It is revealed in All Grown Up episode "Rachel, Rachel" Boris and Minka celebrate their 52nd anniversary, which means that they got married in 1949-1950's if you consider that the episode took place in 2001-2002. Boris says that after he left the Old-Country for New York, where he found Minka, five years had passed until they got married, which means that they first met each other in 1945, so they were already to their 28's (Minka) and 29's (Boris). Gallery You can find Minka Kropotkin gallery here. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Grownups Category:Rugrats Characters